Digital love
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: rev se enamora de una chica que resulta ser una maquina pero alguien lo ayudara a entender ese amor loco ya esa persona tambien amo a una maquina similar. en el capi 10 saldrá Hideki
1. la chica misteriosa

**Loonatics y chobits no me pertenecen pertenecen a Warner brothers El grupo clamp**

**Prologo**

Hola soy Rev Runner tengo 19 años y medio, vengo de un cañon muy remoto donde casi no tenemos contacto con la ciudad, he intentado entrar a la universidad pero no aprobé los exámenes de admisión por el momento estudiare una carrera cuando llegue a acmetropolis.

Rev llega a la ciudad y hay ve que una hombre es guiado por una mujer con unos extraños aditamentos en los costados de su cabeza hay pudo saber que se trataba de un persocom. El había oído de ellos gracias a los turistas que visitaban el cañón, según ellos eran unas computadoras con forma humana y antropomorfa que podían realizar cualquier tarea por mas difícil que fuera por supuesto al joven correcaminos le fascino la idea, al llegar al centro de la enorme ciudad pudo ver una tienda de persocoms. Vaya que eran hermosas habían bastantes modelos para elegir quedo fascinado al ver el parecido con las personas y animales antropomorfos de no ser por los adornos raros en sus cabezas juraría que eran seres vivos, era una opción mas para querer comprar una pero al ver el precio $ 5000.00. Tendría que estar loco para pagar tal suma apenas teniendo dinero para el pasaje y algo de comida tendría suerte si conseguía un trabajo para poder pagar el hospedaje y sus estudios eso le recordaba que tendría que ir rápido a la casa donde tendría que vivir, le costo bastante encontrar ese tranquilo vecindario que estaba algo alejado de la ciudad hay vio a una mujer golondrina de color morado bastante encantadora que barría fuera de una casa, la mujer lo miro con dulzura al verlo acercarse cosa que hizo que se sonrojara el joven correcaminos nunca antes había hablado con una chica bonita y menos si se trataba de una mujer.

-Disculpe busco esta dirección ¿la conoce?-Pregunto Rev mostrándole el papel que tenía en mano a la mujer.

-Si aquí es ¿vienes por el apartamento vacio?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si.-Dijo algo nervioso.

La mujer lo guió a un cuarto algo modesto pero acogedor, eso le dio algo de ánimos a Rev se saber que la dueña era una mujer tan amable que hasta le había dicho que esa noche le haría la cena, igual el tuvo que rechazar la invitación ya que tenía que ver eso de la inscripción a su carrera y seguro llegaría tarde al apartamento, tardo bastante en la papeleo que ya casi eran las diez de la noche el estaba algo cansado y preguntándose porque nada en su vida era como el quería nunca podría ser como estos citadinos y sus persocoms, el anhelaba tener aunque fuera una portátil así parte de sus problemas se solucionarían pero eso era nada más un simple sueño además donde hallaría a una persocom tan barata solo en sus sueños, paso cerca de unos botes de basura y pudo ver a una chica fénix completamente vendada no se movía ni respiraba, cosa que lo asusto asumiendo que en su primer día en acmetropolis había hallado por primera vez la escena de un crimen.

-¡Dios mío está muerta! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?- Se pregunto asustado.

Se acerco al cuerpo de la joven fénix que a su parecer era preciosa y pudo ver los característicos adornos en su cabeza lo cuál significaba que había hallado a una persocom, él lo pensó unos instantes antes de hacer algo como ¿Por qué alguien desecharía así a su persocom? Y era una lastima con el rostro angelical que tenía y se dijo a si mismo que asumiendo que ya no la querían mas por que no llevarse a su apartamento al intentar cargarlo comprobó lo pesada que era pero no le importo aunque tardo un milenio en llevarla hasta su apartamento lo logro la deposito con cuidado en el suelo preguntándose como era que tenía que encenderla, probo todos los lugares posibles menos en su entrepierna, cosa que lo dejo aterrado.

"_ojala me equivoque"_

Pensó cerrando los ojos y tocando un botón el botoncito de su entrepierna, y algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir la chica comenzó a flotar y las ventas se destrabaron de su cuerpo dejándola completamente desnuda ante él, Rev miraba la escena muy avergonzado y si debía admitirlo excitado en verdad la chica fénix era bastante hermosa y bien diseñada parecía una chica de verdad, se acerco a él, quedando ambos uno frente al otro, Rev estaba nervioso y ella lo miraba como si se tratara de un bicho raro luego sonrió y dijo una palabra.

-Kin.-Fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto el joven correcaminos algo confundido.

-Kin.- insistía la persocom.

Al parecer eso era lo único que podía decir, Rev pensó que seguro tenía algún defecto pero le mejor sería averiguarlo en la mañana decidió primero cubrirla con una camiseta suya y luego irse a dormir la chica solo se sentó a distancia de el observándolo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

Continuara.

Para mi amiga Kamui silverfox


	2. un dia dificil

**Loonatics y chobits no me pertenecen pertenecen a Warner brothers El grupo clamp**

**hago por motivos lucrativos. **

**Un día difícil**

Al día siguiente Rev abrió los ojos pudo ver a la persocom que lo seguía mirando fijamente, recordó que era la misma persocom que había traído a su casa la noche anterior y ahora a la luz del día podía verla con claridad, era de cabello largo y rojo como sus plumas y su pico era pequeño y bien torneado con unos hermosos ojos verdes. En resumen de no ser por el hecho de que ella era una computadora sin duda alguna hubiera salido con ella, al ver la hora decidió que debía irse ya.

-Nos vemos Kin.-Se despidió Rev dándole un delicado abrazo dejándola algo triste por su partida.

.

.

.

.

Rev por poco llegaba tarde al instituto por suerte logró apartar un lugar para él, se sentía tan feliz aunque no fuera la universidad por lo menos repasaría las lecciones que le faltaban para aprobar el examen de admisión, un pato se sentó a su lado parecía agradable.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Duck Dorian, tu debes ser nuevo en la ciudad ¿o me equivoco?-Pregunto con sarcasmo mientras Rev negó nervioso la pregunta.-O menos mal, es un placer conocerte tu…-

-Rev Runner, es un gusto conocerte Duck.-Dijo ofreciéndole la mano el pato acepto la invitación.

-Y dime Rev ¿Qué te trae a la gran ciudad?- Pregunto intrigado.

-Bien al principio era la universidad, pero para mi mala suerte.-No lo dejo terminar el pato.

-Y no pudiste pasar el examen de admisión.-Completo el pato. –Lo se yo estoy en las mismas, no pude pasar el examen y mis padres me dijeron que tengo que repetir esta carrera para poder repasar las asignaturas que reprobé en el examen veo que tu tampoco tuviste suerte.-Dijo mirando la cara de vergüenza del correcaminos.

-Tengo algo que discutir contigo pero mejor de lo digo en mi casa después de las clases.-Dijo ente antes de que la profesora llegara.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo paso casi volando la maestra Jeanne era muy amable con ellos aunque los trataba de manera algo infantil no les importo lo que importaba era que Rev despejaría algunas dudas con respecto a Kin ya que al terminar las clases, le hablo a Duck sobre Kin y que quería saber mas sobre ella, por lo menos cual era su procedencia o quien se había deshecho de ella. Al llegar al apartamento Vieron que Kin no estaba sola y que ahora portaba un vestido blanco hermoso que marcaba sus curvas cosa que casi hace que Rev Sangre por la nariz la señorita Elie estaba con ella.

-Hola Rev lamento entrar sin permiso a tu apartamento es que había oíd unos ruidos extraños quien diría que se trataba de una persocom, al ver que la pobre no tenía ropa para ella le regale este vestido y por tu expresión puedo ver que si te gusto, bueno nos vemos que tu y tu amigo se diviertan juntos.-Dijo la golondrina morada antes de salir.

-Vaya tu casera es amable.-Comento Duck luego vio a la persocom.-Cielos es muy linda quien la haya diseñado a de ver sido un experto.- Dijo impresionado al ver el diseño.-Bien lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ver si tiene O.S.- Rev no entendió lo que decía.

-Un ¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido.

-Un O.S. mira primero abre los adornos en su cabeza saca unos cables y conéctalos a tu televisor.- Respondió Duck algo enfadado por su ignorancia.

Rev lo hizo y el aparato no mostro nada solo dos palabras, NO DATA.

-Esto es serio ¿cómo tu persocom puede funcionar sin un O.S.? Al parecer mi pequeña Penie tendrá que averiguarlo.-Dijo este sacando una pequeña persocom pelirroja era adorable la conecto a Kin y comenzó a escanear.-En unos minutos sabremos mas sobre ella solo que Penie copie y pegue los datos de Kin en su memoria.- Pero para sorpresa de ellos la persocom de Duck se apago y quedo tiesa.- ¡NOOO Penie! ¡NO SE QUE PROBLEMA TENDRA ESTA PESOCOM PERO NO ES SEGURO PARA ELLA!-Exclamo nervioso corriendo en círculos con su pequeña persocom en sus manos.

-¿Quién podrá ayudarme entonces?- Le pregunto Rev al pato que ya se marchaba.

-Toma esta el la dirección de un amigo que conocí por internet él sabrá qué hacer ahora tengo que irme a reparar a Penie.-dijo marchándose lo mas lejos que pudo.

Rev estaba anonadado parecía que Kin era una persocom muy especial que no podía ser escaneada fácilmente ella lo miro con sus ojos tiernos preocupada, él le sonrió con dulzura en verdad parecía arrepentida por lo que había ocurrido.

-Tranquila no fue tu culpa.-Dijo con ternura el correcaminos mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza para calmarla Kin se movió inquieta entre sus brazos Rev no entendía el porque cuando se separo un momento de ella, la fénix aprovecho para robarle un beso.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a : Kamui Silverfox**


	3. visita a la mansion coyote

**Loonatics y chobits no me pertenecen pertenecen a Warner brothers El grupo clamp**

**hago por motivos lucrativos. **

**Visita a la Mansión Coyote**

Rev y Kin salieron del apartamento en la tarde después de las clases de Rev, este se encontraba muy nervioso estando cerca de de Kin gracias al beso que ella le había dado. El no entendía el porque de su nerviosismo ella era una persocom no debía sentirse así por ella, _"ella es una computadora, es una computadora" _se repetía mentalmente para intentar sentirse bien al lado de ella y no olvidar que era, pronto divisaron la una gran mansión frente a ellos, Rev trato te verificar si esa era la residencia Coyote, toco el telefonillo de la verja y respondieron.

-Buenas tardes ¿que se le o se le ofrece?-Pregunto una mujer.

-Si disculpe, ¿esta es la residencia coyote?-Pregunto el correcaminos.

-Si esta es, tiene cita con el señor?-Pregunto la mujer.

-Si mi nombre es Rev Runner, lo llame anoche.-Aclaro el joven correcaminos.

-Pase.-Respondió la voz.

La verja se abrió y entraron a un gran jardín, muy hermoso era enorme lleno de flores de todas clases, había una pequeña banqueta que mostraba donde estaba la entrada de la espectacular mansión roja, con puerta azul, que se abrió repentinamente y un gran numero de pesocoms sirvientas los recibió, Rev quedo fascinado con ellas eran tan lindas como Kin, se sonrojo al ver los trajes diminutos que llevaban.

-Recuerda que son computadoras no tienes por que excitarte con ellas.-Dijo una voz masculina que provenía de las escaleras.

Rev subió la cabeza para ver que se trataba de un coyote algo alto, delgado pero con buen físico que vestía un traje fino.

-Buenas tardes, Rev soy E Tech Coyote bienvenido chicas ¿podrían quitarle los zapatos a nuestro invitado?-Dijo despreocupado mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto Rev nervioso.

Las persocom se lanzaron encima de él y le quitaron los zapatos, Rev tomo asiento frente a Tech mientras le explicaba la situación.

-Por eso necesito que tú me ayudes a ver qué sucede con Kin.-Finalizo Rev.

-Veamos que puedo hace.-Dijo Tech conectando cuatro de sus persocoms a Kin, pero les ocurrió lo mismo que a Penie, todas las persocoms se desactivaron.

-Esto es alarmante, al parecer tu persocom, debe tener una protección especial que impide ser escaneada.-Dijo el coyote alarmado al ver esos resultados.

-¿Quizás yo pueda ver qué sucede con ella?-Pregunto una dulce voz femenina, Rev vio que se trataba de una hermosa zorra de cabellos largo azulado, que vestía un hermoso vestido negro que combinaba con su cabello era bastante bella.

-Lili, es muy peligroso para ti, no lo intentes.-Dijo preocupado Tech cosa que el correcaminos Noto.

-Ella es tu esposa.-Pregunto en un susurro Rev.

-No Lili es un persocom muy especial para mi.-Admitió Tech mirando con preocupación a Lili que se conectaba a Kin, pronto Lili cayó al suelo Tech se apresuro a sujetarla y la desconecto lo mas rápido que pudo.-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto el coyote preocupado.

-No te preocupes solo perdí algunos datos de poca importancia.- Rev miraba conmovido la escena parecía que ella era muy importante para el aunque, el dijera que los persocom no eran nada para él, pero lo mejor sería una explicación de su parte.-

-Me alegra que estés bien ¿podrías llevarte a Kin a la habitación de Laila un momento?- Pidió Tech con amabilidad.

-Si vamos Kin.-Dijo amable la zorra tomando el brazo de la pesocom Fénix.

Ya asegurándose que ellas no estuvieran cerca de la sala Tech miro muy serió a Rev.

-Al parecer tu persocom es muy especial, pude ver con lo poco que pudo escanear Lili que ella, aunque no tiene datos puede moverse y hablar eso quiere decir, que ella quizás pertenezca unas persocom especiales, que se supone que son una leyenda urbana, llamadas Nobits, se dice que esas persocom pueden aprender por sí mismas tienen pensamientos propios y actúan según su propio criterio se dice que solo se habían fabricado dos de esas.-Explico el coyote con seriedad.

-¿Lili no es un Nobit?, ella sugirió escanear a Kin sin que tu le ordenaras nada.-Dijo Rev con algo de duda.

-No ella no es una Nobit yo cree a Lili aunque ella puede tomar acción por si misma y ver las posibles soluciones, ella no es capaz de pensar por si misma, además a ella la programe para un fin muy especial.-Dijo mirando dolido una foto donde había una Zorra parecida a Lili y el sonriendo.-Es muy difícil para mí decirlo ya que ella fue creada para reemplazar a mi esposa ya que ella murió al dar a Luz a mi mas grande felicidad.-Dijo con dolo Tech al ver Mostrándole la foto de una niña zorra. -Laila no sabe que Lili es una persocom, yo no quiero que ella crezca sin mamá por eso lo hice programe a Lili con los recuerdos comportamiento y habilidades de mi esposa, todas las mañanas la veo y me da un terrible dolor recordar que ella no es mi Lili, la razón por la que guardo el silencio es por…-En ese momento entro una pequeña zorrita de unos cinco años, de cabello largo y un vestidito rojo.

-Hola Papá.-Saludo feliz la niña.

-Hola amor, mas tarde jugare contigo tu… mamá esta arriba en tu cuarto papá tiene que hablar a solas con el señor Rev.-Explico cariñoso mientras la abrazaba.

-Si papi, que tenga un buen día señor Rev.-Dijo contenta la pequeña zorrita mientras subía las escaleras, Rev miro con dolor como Tech bajaba la cabeza e intentaba ocultar su cara entre sus manos pero claramente pudo ver una lagrima salir de sus ojos.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a Kamui Silverfox, por favor los demás que leen esto por favor COMENTEN**


	4. la ciudad sin gente

**Loonatics y chobits no me pertenecen pertenecen a Warner brothers El grupo clamp**

**no lo hago por motivos lucrativos. **

**La herida es profunda la ciudad sin gente**

Kin, Lili y Laila se encontraban en la acogedora habitación rosada y acolchonada que parecía la habitación de una princesa la pequeña niña zorra sacaba algunas cosas de su bolsa entre ellas un pequeño libro capto la atención de Kin, tenía un pequeño dibujo de una pajarita con un vestido había una ciudad en el fondo, un cielo estrellado, y el titulo era "La Ciudad Sin Gente". Laila noto el interés de la persocom Fénix en el libro.

-Este libro me lo dio mi maestra, me lo acaba de regalar ya que soy la mejor de la clase me dio este libro que es una primicia en la ciudad, si quieres podemos leerlo juntas.-Dijo contenta la niña.

Laila abrió el libro y comenzó a leer la niña a modo de que Kin aprendiera, ya que su "madre "le había dicho que Kin ni podía hablar supuso que tampoco podría leer. En la primera página la pajarita persocom volaba por una gran ciudad, mientras miraba a muchas personas que se encontraban en sus casas con unos persocoms. Pero las calles se encontraban vacias.

-En esta ciudad no hay gente.- Leyó Laila.- Las calles están vacias, y no hay personas en ellos, todas las personas están en sus casas y están con ellos.-Termino la primera página y continuo con la otra.-Yo no creo que en esta ciudad encuentre a la persona que es solo para mí, aunque estas personas se encuentren acompañadas siempre están " Ellos" presentes, no hay ningún hogar donde que no sea ocupado por "Ellos" aunque lo soy una de "Ellos" sé que soy diferente de alguna forma y sé que mi deber es encontrar a esa persona y no está en esta ciudad tendré que buscar en otra.-Decía la pajarita del libro mientras volaba a la salida de la ciudad.-Tal vez en otra ciudad encuentre a esa persona pero sé que aquí no está.-Con esto termina el libro y Kin queda fascinada, y en modo de aprendizaje gracias a Laila tuvo su primera lección al menos aprendió a leer.

-La persona solo para mi.-Repitió Kin.

Laila miro con mucha alegría la escena en verdad debía admitir que era muy buena maestra.

-Eres muy buena aprendiendo ¿Mami puedo enseñarle más cosas a Kin?-Pregunto con inocencia la pequeña.

-Si Laila puedes enseñarle lo que quieras siempre y cuando le avises eso al señor Rev ¿de acuerdo?-Pregunto La zorra persocom a la niñita.

-Sí, mamá vamos Kin te enseñare algunas frases para hablar.-Dijo feliz Laila mientras se llevaba con ella a Kin, mientras Lili las seguía de cerca.

.

.

.

.

En esos instantes Tech todavía seguía con su relato luego de haberse calmado por el dolor que le daba el recuerdo de su esposa.

-_Mi esposa y yo nos conocimos desde niños, ella era un prodigio del arte y yo de la ciencia, éramos inseparables, crecimos juntos y hasta estudiamos en la misma universidad aunque en diferentes facultades, nos casamos al graduarnos y yo obtuve el liderazgo de la compañía de mi padre que se dedicaba a la creación de aditamentos para las persocom, yo mejore y revolucione la empresa, pronto, ambos quisimos con toda el alma iniciar una familia y para alegría nuestra Lili quedo embarazada, me sentí genial al escuchar la noticia, los meses transcurrieron con normalidad, pero fue al momento del parto cuando todo se complico. Laila no podía salir con parto natural y había necesidad de realizarle una cesárea a Lili, aunque se llevo a cabo, Lili tuvo problemas respiratorios y murió a las pocas horas, por eso luego de tres meses de pensarlo me dedique a la creación de una persocom que fuera idéntica a mi esposa hasta el más mínimo, detalle así con ello mi hija ya no crecería sin su madre, el único problema que tendría que afrontar con esta decisión es mi hija viviría una mentira y eso es algo que no soporto hasta hoy.-_admitió molesto consigo mismo el coyote.

-Es terrible pero al menos Laila no sabe nada de esto, aprecio mucho que usted me dedicara un minuto de su tiempo Seño Coyote, buscare a Kim y nos iremos puede llamarme a este número.- Dijo este dándole un papel.

-Estaremos en contacto tratare de averiguar algo sobre Kin.-Dijo este ya mas tranquilo.

En esos momentos bajaban las escaleras Kin, Laila y Lili. Laila se acerco a su padre contenta se miraba por la expresión de su rostro que había logrado una gran hazaña.

-¿Por qué estas tan orgullosa hija?-Pregunto el coyote algo curioso por saber la razón de la alegría de su pequeña.

-Le enseñe a leer y a hablar algunas frases a Kin, observa. Kin ¿Cómo se dice cuando se le saluda a alguien en la mañana?-Pregunto la zorrita.

-Buenos días.-Contesto Kin.

-¿y en la tarde y la noche?-Insistió

-Buenas Tardes y buenos días.-Contesto con fluidez.

-Señor Rev, Papá ¿Puedo darle clases a Kin?-Pregunto la niñita poniendo su rostro más tierno.

Los dos adultos se enternecieron ¿Cómo decirle no a esa carita.

-Bien Laila puedes enseñarle algunas cosas eso si el señor Rev esta deacuerdo.-Dijo Tech mirando a Rev quien solo asintió.

Los ojos de Laila se Iluminaron por la alegría. Se fue a su cuarto contenta maquinando que le enseñaría a Kin, luego de eso Rev y Kin ya estaban listos para irse pero Tech detuvo a Rev en la puerta y se susurro unas palabras.

-Se que esto no es apropiado decírtelo en estos momentos pero solo procura pase lo que pase no te enamores de ella. Fue lo último que le dijo Tech mientras Rev se marchaba confundido ante esas palabras, ¿Qué quería decir con enamorarse?

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Kamui Silverfox y iukarey**


	5. mi otro yo eris

**Loonatics y chobits no me pertenecen pertenecen a Warner brothers El grupo clamp**

**hago por motivos lucrativos. **

**Mi otro yo Eris**

Al salir de la mansión Coyote, Rev se pregunta ¿Por qué el pensaría que llegaría a enamorarse de Kin? Bajo la cabeza para ver el tierno rostro de Kin, no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era, sabía que Kin no era una persona ella jamás lo sería no habría razón para enamorarse de ella. Se suponía que era una persocom era como decir que Kin era un utensilio para facilitarle la vida no su novia. Se sintió tonto al pensar de esa manera ya que al verla caminar, hablar y actuar era casi una persona cosa que lo hacía dudar un poco de lo que veía de Kin y lo que era Kin pero bueno que podía hacer lo mejor era esperar a que Tech le diera más información acerca de de ella, al llegar a Casa pudo ver a la señorita Elie limpiando su habitación.

-Hola Rev quise limpiar un poco aquía olía muy mal espero que no te moleste.-Comento con una sonrisa la Golondrina.

-No, me molesta Señorita Elie gracias por todo.-Comento contento el correcaminos.

-Bien creo que me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana.-Se despidió contenta mientras pasaba acariciando la cabeza de Kin.

Rev decidió que lo mejor era descansar mañana tendría que enfrentar a Duck que seguro querría que le arreglaran su persocom y el no tendría el dinero para pagar la reparación de Penie, ya suficiente tenía con haber encontrado un empleo de medio tiempo que cubriría todos sus gastas no tendría para pagar una reparación que seguro le costaría miles.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Rev casi llega tarde a clases ya que su despertador se había averiado Kin fue quien lo despertó, por lo menos llego a tiempo antes de que le quitaran su lugar junto a Duck a quien vio con buena cara y no enfurecido como se lo estaba imaginando. O quizás se trataba de un engaño.

-Buenos días, Rev ¿Qué tal te fue ayer con el señor Coyote?-Pregunto con su habitual todo de voz.

-Bien, pero aun no hemos averiguado mucho de Kin, cuando el señor Tech quiso analizar a Kin con cuatro persocoms las cuatro se desactivaron como paso con Penie, hablando de Penie ¿ya pudiste repararla?-Pregunto Rev con algo de temor.

-Si esta como nueva.-Contesto orgulloso sacando de su bolsa a Penie que se movía frenéticamente como siempre y eso que estaba en protector de pantalla.

-Vaya es como si no le hubiera pasado nada.-Comento ya aliviado al ver que aparentemente todo había pasado pero la sonrisa macabra de Duck lo hizo temblar de miedo.

-Me pagaras la reparación.-Dijo ya sin rodeos el pato.

-No tengo ni para la renta aun.-Contesto sin pensar Rev.

-Me conformo con lo que tengas, cambiando el tema es impresionante que tu persocom sea tan poderosa como para desprogramar a cuatro de Tech ¡es genial! ¿Qué mas paso?-Pregunto emocionado el pato.

-Que según el señor coyote Kin es una Nobit, lo que quiere decir que es una persocom que según él piensa y actua por su cuenta sin que nadie le ordene nada.-Dijo Rev en tono serió pensando en Kin con preocupación.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en el apartamento de Rev Kin se probaba un vestido color azul que le había regalado la señorita Elie era muy hermoso y resaltaba mas su cuerpo que los demás que le había dado anteriormente, repentinamente ella se vio en un lugar oscuro donde apenas podía verse así misma frente a ella había una persocom fénix idéntica a ella solo que vestía de color rojo, la persocom la miraba de forma inaprensiva pero a la vez cálida se aproximo a ella hasta quedar justo frente a ella.

-Hola Kin.-Dijo la chica mientras Kin se preguntaba por que estaba en ese lugar es mas ¿Quién era ella?

-¿Quién eres?-Alcanzo a preguntar Kin.

-Me llamo Eris, Soy tu, o al menos parte de ti, todo lo que sepas lo sabré yo, y lo yo se lo sabrás tú.-Fue lo único que le dijo la fénix antes des esfumarse y dejarla sola con más preguntas que respuestas.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Kamui Silverfox y iukarey**


	6. mi hermano rip

**Loonatics y chobits no me pertenecen pertenecen a Warner brothers El grupo clamp**

**hago por motivos lucrativos. **

**Mi Hermano Rip**

Rev regreso al apartamento y pudo ver que no solo era Kin la que estaba en la casa sino que también estaba su hermano Rip en la casa, que hablaba con Kin y Laila, mientras los tres reían como locos. Rev no disimulo nada al entrar a la casa, pero estaba bastante furioso, ¿Qué coño tendría que hacer su hermano en la casa? Que estupidez por el amor de Dios él se mudo a Acmetropolis para alejarse de su familia y su familia lo sigue que estupidez, y ¿Cómo supo su dirección? Ya nada de eso importa porque también se cuestionada ¿Qué hacía Laila hay? Bueno ya les preguntaría en ese instante.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?-Pregunto ya sin rodeos dirigiéndose a Rip y a Laila.

-Mi papá averiguo tu dirección en el directorio telefónico y vine aquí a darle clases a Kin.-Respondió Laila.

-Y yo por que vine a darte una corta visita hermano solo me quedare una semana.-Dijo Rip ya mas tranquilo.-No sabía que tenías una persocom, pensé que mamá y papá noo te habían dado dinero para esas cosas.-Admitió algo apenado el correcaminos.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe Rip, además ¿Por qué tienes que estar aquí no se supone que estas estudiando?-Pregunto Rev molesto.

-Estoy de vacaciones y por mis buenas notas mamá y papá me regalaron una persocom.-Rev esta molesto ¿Por qué a Rip si le daban lo que quisiera.

Vio que la persocom de su hermano era una persocom portátil una pequeña canarita de cabello corto, la canarita comenzó a sonar cosa que indicaba que había una llamada entrante. Rip contesto la llamada conectando a su persocom a la televisión, la imagen proyecto a los padres de Rev y Rip que lo saludaban con alegría.

-Hola hijo, se que debes estar enojado por que queríamos que Rip te visitara, aprovechamos que tiene una semana de vacaciones para que visitara la ciudad hijo.-Explico la madre de Rev con algo de pena.

-Si pero según los mensajes de tu hermano tienes una novia muéstranosla.-Dijo animado su padreque miraba por todos lados a ver que captaba hasta que pudo ver a Kin.-Vaya si esta es tu novia es muy linda buen trabajo Hijo estoy orgulloso.-Dijo el padre deRev contento.

-Papá ella no…-Rip lo interrumpió.

-Si el y su novia Kin son muy felices papá hablamos luego adiós.-Dijo Rip cortando la llamada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunto Rev molesto.

-Te hago un favor mamá y papá ya te creen Gay lo mejor es que finjas un tiempo que esta sexy persocom es tú novia te conviene.-Dijo de ultimo Rip recogiendo sus maletas y viendo donde desempacaba.

Laila se quedo en el apartamento para darle lecciones a Kin, la fénix aprendía rápido no era muy difícil educarla ella ya estaba casi siendo todo una dama y Rip no era tan molesto con Kin, pero con Rev era toda una pesadilla, Laila se marcho y ambos hermanos durmieron en la misma cama ya que el apartamento de Rev era solo de una habitación si vivir solo ya era una lata, esta con tu hermano menos es peor.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Kamui Silverfox y iukarey**


	7. una situacion dificil

**Loonatics y chobits no me pertenecen pertenecen a Warner brothers El grupo clamp**

**hago por motivos lucrativos. **

**Una situación difícil**

Al día siguiente Rev fue más temprano de lo normal al instituto no sin antes dejarle una recordatorio a Rip, para que hiciera la compra ya que se le había olvidado comprar las cosas el día anterior, además que tenía que buscar un buen empleo ya que se acababa el mes y no tenía ni para pagar la renta y ya le había pagado la mitad de la reparación a Duck y se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Rip despertó y vio a Kin limpiando el apartamento, le parecía demasiado inocente y linda le sorprendía que su hermano no hubiera intentado nada con ella ya que según algunas chicas que Vivian cerca decían que su hermano era un pervertido, él sabía que no pero sus padres le hacían más caso a esas chicas, pensó que sacar a pasear a Kin para que se despejara y conociera la ciudad le haría bien y aprendería más cosas seguro eso haría feliz a Rev ya que él se quejaba de que a Kin le faltaba mucho por aprender ella debía aprender más cosas del mundo exterior.

-Kin vamos de compras.-Aviso el correcaminos azul, mientras la Fenix solo asentía sonriente, ella había aprendido muchas cosas con ayuda de Laila y era muy feliz con Rev y su hermano, los dos le enseñaban cosas también y esas experiencias la hacían sentir viva como si realmente estuviera viva, los dos salieron a la calle esto sería un gran aventura para ella.

.

.

.

.

Laila estaba en la sala con su padre que leía tranquilamente los informes de sus empleados mientras buscaba con una de sus persocom información acerca de Kin, Ella sabía que su "Madre" era una persocom pero igual sentía afecto a ella, ya que era la única influencia femenina que conocía y no culpaba a su padre por darle una mamá persocom pero se preguntaba por que no busco una mujer para ser su pareja, no sabía como había llegado el impulso de hacer la pregunta pero la hizo.

-Padre ¿Por qué no buscaste otra esposa?-Pregunto de la nada.

Tech quedo de piedra al escuchar esta pregunta no sabía como responderle tenía que pensar en algo y rápido era bueno para mentirle a muchas personas esta situación sería una simple prueba de habilidad mental, tan solo tenía que contraatacar con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-Dijo el coyote mirándola con incredulidad, ocultando así su miedo.

-Bueno es solo curiosidad papá.-Contesto con dulzura la pequeña.

-Por que amo a tu madre y te amo a ti yo jamás las cambiaría ¿entendiste?-Dijo esto último con amor mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias papá yo también te amo tengo otra pregunta.-Dijo esta mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿sí? ¿Dime?-Pregunto este ya más calmado.

-Bueno, ¿Es posible enamorarse de un persocom? Lo digo por que eso le dijiste al Señor Rev.-Dijo esta algo preocupada.

-Veras, algunos adultos se enamoran de sus persocom, es algo inevitable, ya que las programan para que sean perfectas o perfectos en todo sentido, que algunas personas los prefieren a la gente real, pero te aseguro que no habría persocom en el mundo capaz de reemplazarte cariño.-Dijo este calmando al ver su expresión de pánico ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Crees que esa afición eliminaría por completo las relaciones interpersonales reemplazándolas con la compañía de inteligencia artificial?-Pregunto Laila algo triste por pensar de que eso la afectaría a ella en un futuro.

-No hija no está completamente comprobado hija y es solo un pequeño porcentaje de personas no pero no es cosa de que alarmarse tesoro, mejor será que te lleve a salir, vamos.-Dijo este levantándose para tomar las llaves de su auto, dejando a Laila mas confundida e insatisfecha de lo que estaba.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Kamui Silverfox y iukarey**


	8. Kin perdida

**Loonatics y chobits no me pertenecen pertenecen a Warner brothers El grupo clamp**

**hago por motivos lucrativos. **

**Kin perdida**

Kin y Rip estaba en el centro de la ciudad comprando las cosas de la lista hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca, Kin no entendía por que el hermano de Rev la llevaba a ese lugar según ella ese chico no leía nada, pero cuando vio que clase de literatura, al ver que Rip miraba unas revistas guarras que habían en los estantes, Kin por su lado buscaba algo más ameno para leer, Kin encontró un libro que le llamo mucho la atención era la segunda parte de la ciudad sin gente titulado. "La ciudad sin gente, Un dolor insoportable". Kin lo tomo y hay comenzó a leer.

"_Este es mi segunda ciudad y tampoco hay personas las calles siguen vacías y llenas de ellos las personas interactúan con ellos por que son superiores, pero ¿será acaso esa superioridad su perdición?, las personas y ellos conviven como uno solo ¿La persona que busco será así conmigo? Otras personas los utilizan como objetos, espero que la persona especial no sea así conmigo. Sigo buscando pero no hay nadie, continuo mi camino con más interrogantes que respuesta, no entiendo por que la gente se aísla de los suyos para convivir con "ellos" pero algo que si se que quizás pueda algún día hallar a esa persona pero aquí no esta mejor busco en otra ciudad."_

Kin termino de leer y vio que Rip estaba junto a ella, este pago el libro junto con sus revistas, al salir de la tienda, Kin se distrajo mirando un globo que sobrevolaba la ciudad, ella lo siguió y Rip se fue a casa sin prestar a tención de que faltaba algo o alguien, Rev regreso a casa y vio que solo estaba Rip en casa.

-Rip, ¿Dónde esta Kin?-Pregunto este al no verla.

-Pensé que me había seguido.-Dijo este sin mirar.

-¡No esta Rip, hay que buscarla!-Dijo Rev algo nervioso casi al punto de la locura.

Rip y Rev salieron corriendo a buscar a Kin, Rev estaba muy preocupado, no estaba seguro si Kin estaba a salvo o no. Se haría cargo de su hermano luego por el momento lo único que tenía en la cabeza era buscar a su persocom. Kin por su parte había perdido de vista al globo ella caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad a merced de mucho hombres que la miraban con cara de pervertidos ya que Kin para ser una persocom era muy pero muy atractiva era muy hermosa y no podía evitar llamar la atención. Rev busco por todos lados a Kin y por accidente choco con una chica que iba cruzando la calle.

-¡Ten más cuidado!-Dijo la chica conejo molesta, Rev la vio era una chica conejo que tenía sujetas sus orejas por una coleta y teían un fleco rubio. -¿Qué buscas?-Pregunto esta al correcaminos.

-Perdí a alguien muy importante para mí, y debo buscarla rápido.-Dijo este algo cansado pero a la vez nervioso.

-Bien te ayudare.-Dijo esta con una sonrisa.-Solo necesito una foto o algo.-Dijo ella feliz.

Rev le entrego una foto de Kin, ella saco un persocom portátil en forma de estrella, que escaneo la fotografía y en unos segundos y mostro la localización de la Kin, en un mapa digital, Rev y la chica conejo siguieron el mapa hasta una cafetería donde Kin estaba sentada mirando a la nada.

-Gracias Pero aun no se tu nombre.-Dijo este agradecido.

-Mi nombre, es Lexi espero verte de nuevo amigo.-Dijo está contenta mientras se alejaba, Rev entro a la cafetería donde Kin estaba ella se emociono al verlo y se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza Rev respondió de la misma forma pero algo en el despertó que hizo que sus manos bajaran lentamente hasta sus glúteos Kin se movió, inquieta despertando al mayor, Rev no sabía cómo, comportarse en esos momentos solo se limito a bajarla y llevarla a casa él correcaminos estaba demasiado consternado con lo que había paso nunca pensó actuar así con ella esperaba que las cosas no pasaran a más.

Continuara

Agradecimiento a:

Kamui Silverfox y iukarey


	9. los padres de rev

**Esta es una adaptación del manga y Anime Chobits, y los Loonatics no pertenecen son de Warners brother y el grupo clamp y no lo hago por motivos lucrativos. **

**Los padres de Rev**

Rev estaba mu preocupado por la situación que había pasado el día anterior el temía hacerle daño a Kin aunque no entendía por que reaccionaba de esa forma cuando estaba cerca de ella, debía entender que ella no era más que un instrumento para facilitarle la vida ¿no?, o al menos así debía pensar con respecto a ella, además pronto vendrían sus padres a recoger a Rip y lo mejor era al fin había conseguido trabajo ya que el día anterior al salir del instituto había recibido una respuesta a su solicitud de empleo cosa que le daba alegría y regocijo al fin las cosas salían como el quería, claro que con excepción de los sentimientos que comenzaban a despertar en él, por Kin, era cierto lo que le había dicho Tech, comenzaba a sentir algo por ella sin querer había caído en un limbo de emociones que eran muy confusas para él y que debía salir de ese problema lo antes posible.

.

.

.

.

El día llego más pronto de lo que esperaban, Rip, Rev y Kin habían arreglado el apartamento para que se viera decente para los padres de Rev y Rip. Este esperaba que sus padres al fin reconocieran que había madurado como correcaminos, y que podía valérselas por si mismo aunque bueno tenía que seguir mintiéndoles acerca de su estatus social, lógicamente no podía decirles que no tenía novia por ello seguiría su farsa además trato de ocultar las facciones que delataban a Kin como persocom agradeció que sus padres no la hubieran visto bien en aquel video sino parte del plan no funcionaria.

Pronto llego la hora acordada Rev estaba nervioso, Kin lo miraba con una expresión de duda sin saber el por que de su aflicción, pronto alguien toco la puerta Kin se apresuro a abrir aun en contra de los deseos de su dueño, cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver de quienes se trataba de un par de correcaminos una correcaminos delgada de color azul con cabello rubio, y un correcaminos algo panzón de color azul con cabello corto y rojo. Los dos la miraron fascinados era en verdad muy hermosa demasiado para su hijo pero igual le sonrieron con alegría al verla estaban muy felices.

-Tu debes ser Kin, vaya que estas muy hermosa, ¿no te hizo nada mi hijo verdad?-Pregunto la madre de Rev a lo que este intervino a tiempo.

-Mamá frente a Rip no haríamos nada aparte la he respetado en todo no hemos hecho nada, hasta casarnos no haremos nada.-Dijo Rev en defensa propia su madre relajo su facciones como que si se lo había creído.

-Bien hijo, vamos a cenar ¿o qué?- Dijo el padre de Rev, divertido para calmar las cosas.

Todos se reunieron en el modesto comedor del apartamento de Rev, Kin había hecho una comida exquisita nadie tuvo objeción.

-Cuéntame Rev, ¿ya conseguiste trabajo aquí?-Pregunto la madre de Rev.

-Si ayer confirmaron mi solicitud de empleo en un restaurante, como gerente la paga es regular y calculo que será suficiente para nosotros.-Respondió Rev.

-Y ¿Cómo vas en el instituto avanzaste algo en la materia que fracasaste?-Pregunto el padre de Rev muy serio.

-Si padre me enseñan mejor que en mi otro instituto, y aparte he conseguido muchos amigos me va bien aquí.-Contesto feliz Rev.

El resto del día los padres de Rev lo interrogaron mucho, hasta que vieron que ya era my tarde se llevaron a Rip con ellos, y se marcharon Rev estaba complacido pensó que sería peor pero no fue así las cosas salieron como el quería y para su sorpresa sus padres no sospecharon nada sobre Kin.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Kamuisilverfox**


	10. la llegada de Hideki

**Esta es una adaptación del manga y Anime Chobits, y los Loonatics no pertenecen son de Warners brother y el grupo clamp y no lo hago por motivos lucrativos. **

**La llegada de Hideki**

Rev se sentía mejor ahora sin la presión de sus padres taladrándole la espalda y que Rip no le causaría más problemas hasta que repentinamente alguien llamo al teléfono Rev contesto inmediatamente.

-¿Hola?-Contesto no muy seguro de quien era el que llamaba.

-Hola Rev soy yo Tech, mira se que quizás tengas aun problemas con Kin así que pedí ayuda a un amigo Japonés que te enviara a alguien que enfrento un problema similar al tuyo su nombre es Hideki Motosuwa él y su novia Chii vendrán a Acmetropolis para ayudarte con tu problema que al parecer se te está saliendo de las manos.-Fue lo único que le dijo Tech colgando el teléfono.

Pronto alguien toco el timbre y Rev hastiado tuvo que dignarse a abrir la puerta y ver que se trataba de un joven más o menos de su edad de cabello castaño corto bastante alto, y una chica rubia de cabello largo hasta las caderas noto que era un persocom por sus orejas.

-Hola mi nombre es Hideki Motosuwa.-Se presento él joven.- y este es mi novia Chii.-Dijo este señalando a la persocom.

-Adelante pasen.-Contesto Rev dándoles paso a los dos recién llegados que tomaron asiento en la sala.- ¿Ustedes son los que Tech envió para ayudarme?-Pregunto Rev a Hideki quien asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si, yo hace dos años tuve un problema similar al tuyo, Chii al igual que tu persocom Kin también la encontré en misteriosas circunstancias, y apropósito ¿Dónde esta ella?-Pregunto Hideki al no verla.

-Ella esta en la mansión coyote aprendiendo modales, la hija del señor Coyote se empeña en querer convertirla en una dama.-Respondió Rev sin importancia al asunto.

-Suena bien si ella no tenía datos mejor que adquiera conocimientos de otra forma, para ayudarte más en lo que necesites viviré cerca de aquí hasta que descubramos mas de Kin y ese misterioso Grupo de persocoms llamados Nobit, espero que no sea similar al problema de las persocom Chobits.-Dijo esto ultimo serió.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Rev interesado.

-Chii era una de las dos únicas chobits se rumoraba según la creadora de ella que si ella llegase a amar a alguien ella hubiera provocado un gran problema global que acabaría con las demás persocom, gracias a dios no sucedió pero quien sabe lo que una nobit puede hacer.-Dijo Hideki en tono sombrío antes de irse con Chii dejando a Rev pensativo ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer Kin?

Continuara

**Agradecimientos a Kamuisilverfox**


End file.
